For You
by XxxAccountNoLongerInUsexxX
Summary: Hinata has always loved Naruto and still does, and when she thinks she's hit the jackpot by going on a mission with him and Sakura, it actually turns into an eye-opener for her. Love is a test..will Hinata pass? (Note to readers: This is somewhere after the Pain arc, don't read unless you've finished it.)
1. Feelings

A/N: Hello, whoever is reading this I sincerely appreciate you giving my story a try, and I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I have a few notes about the story though: I used parts of the manga instead of the anime because I feel like it will match with my story-line better. Second note: This will obviously be Hinata's perspective, unless I express specifically that it's someone else's viewpoint. Of course, their perspective will be very temporary.  
Final note: I could only choose two genres, so I just picked the main ones. But! Here are the other genres just in case you're curious: Drama, little bits of humor here and there, partly adventure, and there will be tragedy; but it won't be super-heavy tragedy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. (I will only wrote this once!)

* * *

My breath created a mist across my windowpane as my face pressed against it; of course the tempting mist from my breath had tempted me to draw a sorry-excuse for a smiley-face with my pale finger. I smiled momentarily at it thinking about my adolescent years, then my lips fell. The smile left me. Yes my childhood wasn't amazing, or even that fun. I was coy, naïve, and weak from what I've heard my father say. I chose to believe him, and even though people cheered me on and convinced me that I'm stronger, that I'm braver, I still feel...weak. Even so, I'm still trapped in my enslaver's home from whom I call my father. But..he's still himself, and I live with it..every second.

Because I love him, even though I hate him.

While my eyes scanned the droplets moistening the once before sandy, dry dirt; I stared wide-eyed at the beautiful scene, a scene that would take my mind off of my other thoughts..like Naruto.

He was childish and silly, but also sweet and courageous. The definition of the man I would fall in love with..the opposite of me. I hate when he tells me I'm just as good as anyone else, that we're all equal. Though I hate when he feeds me words of encouragement, because I feel unworthy around him but I'm selfish enough to not stray from him. Honestly though, I can't help but smile when he pats my shoulder or calls me one of those nicknames he made up for me.

"Naruto.." I airily breathed out.

I almost felt my heart throb, but of course it was just my heart beat. Yet, it still felt painful. I wanted him, I yearned for his embrace, but I know won't ever get it because he doesn't love me, does he?

I kept my distance from the window, and decided it was time for bed. My eyes stared at the flourescent lights surrounding my frame, and my eyes slowly closed, hoping to myself that I would dream about him. I knew it would be a long shot of me being with him, but at least I can pretend in my dreams. Because there, anything is possible.

* * *

Those thoughts that I would always remind myself of, left me as soon as I saw him lying on the ground. Instantly, I acknowledged the fact that he was helpless to do anything. He was immobilized and would possibly die if nobody would come to save him.

But whoever would go to save him had a pretty good chance of dying. Good thing I didn't care.

My feet moved before my brain even processed what I was doing, all I cared about was saving Naruto from Pain, I didn't even think to consider my own life, my own being. I had to save him though, no matter what the cost would be.

Pain threw me back. I couldn't even fully take in what had just occurred, but my brain still urged me to move, unfortunately my body had taken most of the brunt.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed. He was still trying to stop me. "What are you doing!? Get the Hell outta here!"

It's too late..even if I go back, I'll die.

With that in mind, I stood up and trudged as fast as I could with my sprained ankle. The pain was non-existent as I continued to stare at him, angry that he was going through inconceivable pain.

"I'm just being selfish..." I clenched my fists, my eyes daring to look at him. "I'm doing this of my own free will!"

Naruto just stared at me in confused shock. He couldn't even fathom me rescuing him, he seemed to take it as a death-wish as I tried my hardest to move my foot over my other foot.

"Because...I love you, Naruto.." I finally confessed, and I ran despite the horrible pain in my ankle.

But I failed.

My body was flipped over before I could even touch the rods, and afore I knew it, I was stabbed, hard. All I remember is the agony and Naruto screaming my name, and fire concealed me, almost as if it was a mother protecting its child. My eyes finally closed, and my heart beat become slower and slower; my lungs soon begged for air.

Even so, the only thought that permeated in my brain was if Naruto was okay. For I failed him and failed myself.

If I die right now..maybe it won't be a bad thing?

My eyelids opened in an instant and I gasped for breath as if I was drowning and unable to reach the surface. I felt someone's hands grab me all of the sudden, and my eyes constricted, slapping the perceived enemy. Once I retrieved my slightly thumping hand, I looked at my attacker and a tint of pink splashed my cheeks.

"Ouch~! You hit hard.." Naruto whined in a humorous fashion.

"N-Naruto..?" I stammered. I couldn't believe it..Naruto is here, right beside my bed... My bed! "I-Is this Heaven!?"

* * *

A/N: Stopping here for now. I will update as soon as I possibly can, until then, wait. One quick note: This IS set in Naruto Shippuden, meaning this is an older Hinata. Just wanted to clarify.


	2. Released

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my story, and is going to continue to read it, I hope you will enjoy 'till the end.

:D

* * *

"No. But, owww..." Naruto answered my cheek-biting question, and rubbed the slap mark on his face. "You slap hard, you know?"

My entire face turned a deep red once I realized that I was alive. I had said something quite embarrassing, but, it seems like Naruto failed to notice. Thank goodness, if I got any redder I'd be a tomato.

"..S-sorry.." I apologized and attempted to get up from my bed. "Ouch!"

I grasped my abdomen tightly when my attempt failed, and pain could only be felt as I moved. Naruto grabbed me again, seemingly worried about my condition.

"It's fine, it's fine! But uh..are you okay?" Naruto questioned me, his azure eyes piercing through my fragile heart.

"..Umm...umm...y-yeah. I'm fine.. W-what happened?" I reply with a question, and I lay back, my hands still grasping firmly around my blood-stained wound.

"...About that..you almost died after Pain stabbed you." Naruto awkwardly answered while his fingers interlocked nervously.

My eyes narrowed in return as the memories from that incident came back to me. I saw him, tried to save him, confessed...and failed. Though he's alive, so..I guess that he is okay. But judging from the awkward silence he created between us, he had and is been thinking about my confession. It's fine if he doesn't feel the same about me, I can handle it. I can deal with the rejection. After all, I face it everyday.

When I saw his eyes switching from object to object, I could tell that he was trying to not have to talk about it. Obviously, I was rejected in his own way of saying it, or well, acting it.

I decided that I'd give him a scapegoat.

"You can go now." I told him and turned my head so I wouldn't have to face him.

"You sure? Don't you want company?" Naruto queried.

His voice sounded relieved, but for some reason he felt obligated to be near me and make me feel safe.

"Just go. I need to rest anyway." I replied and shut my eyes for emphasis.

I heard him slowly rise from his chair and the piece of furniture squeaked as it turned backwards. My eyes parted ever so slightly and constricted so I could see Naruto walking away; he shut the door as quietly as possible for my sake, and I squinted as thoughts jumbled up my brain.

No matter what, I always see his back moving away from me, sometimes even running. When am I going to learn? That's all I'll ever see.

* * *

Hokage's office.

It had been a week since my apparently critical injury, and thanks to the healing hands of Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san, I was healed sooner then expected. But because of my healed wound I was given a mission, and ten minutes after I get out of the hospital, too. There must be trouble afoot somewhere.

"I know it's kind of..sudden. But you can't just laze around and pretend that you're not a ninja for the rest of the day. Here." Tsunade informed me and handed me the mission slip.

It seemed to be an easy mission, one that deeply required my assistance from the help of my Byakugan. So that's why they needed me in such short notice. I skimmed the piece of parchment and I almost jumped when I read who would be the team in this mission.

"N-Naruto i-i-is i-in t-this m-m-m-mission? W-with me?" I stuttered horribly while my cheeks felt warm and pinkish.

"Yeah." Tsunade replied casually, giving me a studious glance. "Now, I'm sure you know where Naruto is, but um, Sakura is probably at the hospital checking up on you."

I stood up straight when she spoke to me. As a ninja I must show solemnity and poise. "She didn't hear about my leave?"

"No. I guess she thought you were going to stay a little longer." Tsunade answered and I stuck my lips together.

"I'll go now, then." I said with a respectful bow and left the room, my mind filling to the brim of anything to do with Naruto. "I hope that we can avert the awkward stage.."

Although I had guessed that nothing would happen between us, there was still a thin thread of hope that hung onto me and kept me there as if it would not let go of me until deemed necessary. I wonder when that will be? But 'till then, I shall try my hardest to outshine the shy part of me and embrace the convivial side in sheer reverence. I know it's possible, and once my eyes had finished the skimming process, I left the office with a confident expression striking my features.

* * *

After I took my leave, I inhaled the scents and twisted aromas rousing my nostrils and exhaled in pleasure. I felt vivacious whilst I stepped through the sprightly streets and happily roamed through them to relieve the lazy feelings in my former numbed legs. I loved seeing the children play and pretend to be crazy strong ninjas, and few seemed to have the same dream as many, to be Hokage. I smiled at their confidence, and on the inside I cheered for them. Their hopeful faces made me feel hopeful in return, and I smacked my cheeks to resume my previous gumption.

First on the list: Naruto Uzumaki.

Yes, I am selfish. I decided to seek out for Naruto first so I could at least have an exclusive amount of time with him. Initially, I knew I should of informed Sakura, but, this was my only chance.

There it was. Ichiraku's was adjacent from me, but even the closeness of it didn't counter my fears. Luckily, I didn't have to enter and Naruto came out, relieving me of what could of been an hour-long venture. Being fortunate yet again, he comes up to me and seemed to be in high spirits.

"Hey, Hinata!" He called out in a joyous tone, and even gave me a quick hug. "I see you're all right now, yeah?"

"..Y-yes." I cursed myself for stammering. This was my chance and I still remained coy around him. "Tsunade-sama r-requested for u-us to complete a mission...t-together."

Naruto looked totally unfazed by it, but did have a question. "Don't we usually have teams of three?"

I nod. "Yes, Sakura-san will be joining us."

Naruto's eyes lit up, and a smile placed itself squarely on his face. He almost jumped in somewhat of a victory. "No way! That's awesome!"

He draped his arm around me, and he pointed towards the hospital, indicating our next stop. I told myself not to look frazzled, but the redness on my face deemed me otherwise. Though, he indefinitely wanted me and him to hurry and pick up Sakura. I get it, he's had a crush on her for a long while, but I also get that Sakura doesn't like him back. That was my last hope to reach him; if Sakura did love him, I wouldn't have a chance.

He ran ahead of me.

"Come on, slow-poke!" Naruto rushed me in his silly tone. Whenever he'd pout, his voice would change tones and it was quite humorous.

I ran in reply and he gave me a bright smile, but soon ran in, disregarding that I was still far behind.

"..Naruto.." I mumble as I decide to just walk the rest of the way.

* * *

In Konoha's Hospital Waiting Room.

I knew that Naruto wouldn't need me to accompany him, so I felt that it would be for the best to just sit down and wait for him to come back with her. It wasn't too long before I heard Naruto's voice echoing off the walls, urging Sakura to hurry up.

"Shut up!" Sakura scolded, annoyed. "This is a hospital, not a playground!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Naruto blushed in slight embarrassment.

Sakura took notice that I was only a couple feet from her, and she seemed thankful to see me up and at 'em. She walked towards me and bowed slightly for us to be at eye-level.

"Hey. You're all right?" Sakura asked, smiling rather sweetly.

"Yes. Thank you." I answer, almost blushing from the happiness of someone caring.

"I guess my grade A hands healed you." Sakura joked, and I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Thank you for that." I smiled brightly, and Naruto shot me and Sakura an excited look.

"Well, are we going?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Hold on a minute, Naruto. We don't even know what the mission is." Sakura reminded, and Naruto sulked, wanting to just go and hit things. "Hinata."

I smiled, enjoying their friendly babble.

"Well, t-there appears to be- umm, a man who can use a type of ninjutsu that can ensue invisibility, but, he's very weak, so, he'll be an easy target." I explain, and then point at my irises. "Especially with my Byakugan."

Naruto's fists clench in excitement. "Well, let's go then!"

Sakura pulls back a strand of her hair and seconds Naruto's statement. "Hell yeah!"

"Woo!" I say weakly, and Naruto and Sakura laugh at my sudden and unexpected cheer.

A blush tinged in the center of my face, and we left the hospital together; the memory of my weak "woo" was the topic of conversation until we left Konoha. Oh Jeez.. 

* * *

A little ways from Konoha, into the forests.

The instant we set foot in the forested area, Naruto leaned over to me and asked aloud, "What'd the guy do..?"

His closeness caused an awkward silence for a while, and after I took a heavy gulp, I spoke, "I-in the m-m-mission slip..it..uh..it s-said that the g-guy stealth killed s-s-seven Konoha inhabitants, some being n-ninja, and killed them f-from behind. Most of the k-kills being stabbed in the neck."

"Damn.." Naruto muttered and leaned back to his original spot.

"What exactly is our strategy, Hinata?" Sakura asked in a serious tone. She seemed pumped up and ready to fight.

"I'm g-going to use my Byakugan to locate t-them, and once w-we find their location we'll f-form a strategy." I replied, my expression stoic.

"I thought it was only one guy." Naruto pointed out, and I continued to stare ahead.

"W-well yeah, but, he might of brought some friends." I answer, and Naruto nods to reply.

I stop in the middle of the forest, and inhale through my nose, feeling the lives of everything around me. While my fingers formed into the signs needed, my eyes took a mental panorama of the ground beneath me. I exhaled.

"Byakugan!" I shout, and my pupils constrict as my veins pop out and pulsate the panorama into my brain.

"Hinata, you got it?" Naruto asked, and his feet fidgeted in place.

After my irises had rolled into the correct position, I saw a group of guys, but their bodies seemed invisible. Bingo! My lips curved into a smile, and I gave Naruto and Sakura a smug smirk.

"Yes. Follow me." I instruct and I wave my hand towards myself to guide them.

* * *

It had been at least four minutes of us hunting them down, but they seemed to be running away from us each time we got closer. Soon after, it became completely repetitive, and Sakura had decided to enforce all of her strength into the ground below her to reach the invisible ninjas.

_Whump!_

The ground protruded several feet into the air and rocks flew across the sky, daring to land onto one of our heads by now. Luckily, no one got hurt..that was important.

"Ouch~!" One of the invisible guys whined.

"There!" I spout out, pointing at their location.

Naruto jumps for the opportunity, and kicks the ninja's hip through my directions, but the ninja retaliated and kicked Naruto's side. Upon seeing the scene unfold, I rush at one of the ninjas and start punching and kicking with all the strength I could muster. Soon after, I was grabbed from behind and thrown against one of the surrounding trees. Then it was Sakura's turn, her power-punch breaking apart one of the ninja's faces; His death was inevitable.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried, and copied fifty clones of himself to speed up the process.

"Left!" I cried, and Naruto's clones demolished a few of the ninjas in mere seconds.

Naruto smiled in victory, thinking that was the final beat-down, but I still sensed and saw one more left, and he was angrily rushing at Naruto. Words would not be able to reach in time, so I point at the direction he's coming, and Naruto swiftly attempts to get into a defensive position, but fails and is brutally stabbed in the upper arm three times in a row.

Sakura sees Naruto's bloody arm and looks enraged as she runs up to where she guessed the ninja was, and futilely kicked the air, until I directed her to the ninja's current position. Her feet swept herself off the ground and rushed her to the ninja in seconds, and with one power-punch the man was instantly killed. Sakura's breath was rugged and heavy at first from the suspenseful fight that occurred, but then deemed slow and steady after taking in the fact that they were dead. So much for strategy..

She walked towards us and grabbed a few bandages for Naruto, pulling his arm to her.

"Hold still!" Sakura ordered, and healed and sterilized as much of the wound as she could before bandaging it.

Naruto held his breath in response, trying not to anger his 'doctor.'

After bandaging him, Sakura stopped to look at his face, but her eyes then averted to his wound, trying not to seem weird in his view. It was apparent that she was pondering deeply on something as her eyes kept switching back and forth, and her face contorted into an odd expression. Finally, her lips puckered and gave Naruto a quick peck on his forehead, allowing a powder of pink to color her cheeks.

Naruto remained silent as he pleasurably rubbed his forehead. Then he began following her back to Konoha.

Me? I just slowly walked behind them, dumbstruck about what had happened, and realizing that Sakura might like Naruto back, broke my heart. There was no competition, she would get him, and I'll just be sitting in my room dreaming about could of been. My fists tightened as I refused to cry in their company, I knew that they both must like each other more now, and yes..I was furiously jealous. But then, I saw Naruto's happy smile, and how he seemed to be doing a sort of gig through his feet, but it went unnoticed by Sakura. He was happy and was absolutely shining through his face was the smile I never got or had seen. This was the smile of love.

I stopped in my tracks, about to break down and cry right there.

"Hinata?" They both called me after hearing my sudden stop.

"...I-I want to w-walk alone.." I say softly, and then I take the long way, not even bothering to answer their good-byes.

I was depressed, and the more I walked through the forest, I became angry, and then angrier. Finally, I fell to the ground, and punched at the tree in front of me, taking out all off my frustrations on it. My anger fused with my sadness and while I punched holes through the tree, tears would not stop falling. It was continuous as my mind blurred all of my thoughts, I just kept punching and crying, punching and crying, and punching and crying.

The thread of hope..had released me.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter should be updated soon..I hope. A lot of feels for this chapter, that's for sure. Hope you guys keep reading. :D


	3. Cold Skin

A/N: Last chapter was pretty depressing, but there shall be more. And to those who wonder if this is a NaruHina story, I can't just tell you, you just need to read and find out. Don't worry, this won't be a long story.

:D (Lucky for you)

* * *

"Naruto..." I mumbled, staring dead-eyed at the light bulb above me.

It was turned off just so I could feel the comfort of the dark, because obviously, the only light in my world was broken now, and I could no longer turn it back on and interact with it. I can't stare at it from a distance, and I can't conversate with it anymore. I can't turn it back on...ever again.

A single tear rolled off my cheek. Tonight I realized, that there's no chance for us to be together. It's impossible. Sakura likes him, and Naruto likes her, and there's no room for me anymore in Naruto's world. I gave it my all, even confessed my love to him and was rejected in his own sorta way. I understand though...you shouldn't try to love someone you don't love.

I..I should be happy for him. His long-time crush showed him affection, I should cheer him on. But happiness was far too distant from me, the only emotions I felt was jealousy and bitterness.

I turned in my sleep, and my disgruntled thoughts started to form into a decision. I decided I would stay away from him..forever.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

Life was pretty good before, and after the..kiss. It got a lot better. I started to think that maybe Sakura had feelings for me. Feelings I couldn't quite yet explain. She was a tough nut to crack so to speak, and her actions were confusing to me. Especially now.

I'll admit I'm a little socially overboard, but now..I feel shy and conflicted with my feelings. I wanted to knock on her door, I needed to talk to her, figure out why she did what she did. I still can't believe she kissed me. ME. After a few minutes of hesitation, my palm grazed the door, my fingers separating from another. My fingers retracted, and slowly knocked on the door. Too quiet. I knocked again; I heard the sound of footsteps and I backed away from the door.

"..Hello?" A tall, older-looking woman answered, slightly opening the door. Obviously Sakura's mom.

"..Hi! I came to see Sakura." I told her anxiously.

Her mother suddenly opened the door wider than ever, and pulled Naruto right in. "Come on in!"

I was shocked at first at the mother's hospitality, but then she started to gawk over me and tell me how appreciative she was of me saving Konoha. Then she told me with a nudge, "Sakura's in her room. I'll make sure to leave you two alone."

My face was beet red, and she walked off, giggling happily to herself.

"M-maybe I should go-." I whispered to myself, but stopped in place when I saw Sakura standing in front of me.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, looking flabbergasted.

"I need to talk to you.." I reply awkwardly, and Sakura shrinks back, but then motions for me to come in her room.

We walk into the room and Sakura all ready looked uncomfortable. I started to feel like the kiss didn't mean what I thought it did.

"Naruto."

"Sakura."

We said each other's names at the same time, our voices cracked and nervous.

"Go ahead.." Sakura insisted with a wave of her hand.

I shuffled my feet nervously once I finally gathered up the courage to speak. "Sakura..why did you kiss me?"

Sakura shifted on her bed, her eyes glancing to the floor as if hoping for an answer from it. Sweat dripped off her forehead, and she looked embarrassed when her eyes met with mine.

"It was the adrenaline talking. You were hurt...I was scared for you, and I..I killed someone. It was just a spur of the moment thing. All right?" Sakura answered, her pupils reverting back to the floor.

I got up from the chair, not saying a word as I left her house. My thoughts unclear.

Konoha Streets-

I walked through the streets just to clear my head. I couldn't seem to comprehend what Sakura had confessed to me, and it's almost felt like my heart wouldn't believe it. I really..really wanted her to like me back..but of course, it wasn't like that. It never was.

My head drooped while I stepped farther into the streets, not even looking at the surroundings adjacent from me, until I stumbled against someone. Almost falling back, I place one foot deep into the ground and keep myself steady on the dirt; seeing the person I stumbled into, I grab them on instinct and pull them up. I almost gasped when I saw the person in front of me.

"..Hinata?" I say, aghast.

Her eyes were puffed up and red, clearly swollen from crying. Tears stained against her cheeks, and she was in her pajamas, stains completing the heart-broken look. Her lips were straight and her fingers were clasping a tissue as she glared at me.

She didn't even bother to answer me, and walked past me. She always greeted me in her shy, sweet way. Why won't she talk to me?

I run after her, desperately trying to get her attention.

"Hinata. What's wrong?" I ask, forgetting about what happen with Sakura.

She didn't even bother to look at me, and stood in front of Ichiraku's, a bitter smile placing itself on her face.

"..Hey...what's love to you..?" She asked me all of the sudden, and I almost smiled when she finally talked to me.

But then I realized I had to answer her softly-spoken question. "..Well, I think it's when you'll do anything to keep that person happy. Right?"

"Exactly." She stated, and walked off, leaving my thoughts to conclude what she meant by that.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V.

I know I shouldn't be walking around town and looking at the places we'd usually meet. I guess I'm one who lives in the past, but even so, when I stared at the tree where I first interacted with Naruto, I wrapped my arms around it and let my tears fall.

"..I love you..so much." I whisper, as if I was talking to him. "So much.."

I let go of the tree and my eyes fixate on it for a few minutes, and my hands interlocked as another tear fell off my chin.

"So I'm going to try to let you go." I finish speaking, and I walk back home, quickly wiping away my tears.

People gave me quick, judging glances while they walked by, and kids seemed to engrace me with their sympathetic faces. I craved their innocence, their happiness. Right now, all I felt was pain and regret for loving someone so much that it killed me on the inside. But this killing was slow and much more agonizing than a kunai to a throat. Yeah, as of now, that sounds much better than what I'm going through.

I stopped in front of my house after crumpling up a piece of paper with my shoe. My curiosity got the better of me and picked it up instead of leaving the tradition of the man of the house to read it first. It had a small kunai going through it and a dab of blood on it as well. My name was on the piece of parchment in dark, bold letters. My fingers shakily opened the letter and I skimmed the words.

It was a demand..for my life.

Spit developed into the back of my throat, and I couldn't swallow as I read the rest of the words on it.

_We demand for the life of you, Hinata Hyuuga. If you do not comply, we will kill everyone in Konoha, seeing that nobody else can see us but you. And well, the other Hyuugas. Too bad they're gone now.. You have up to two days to decide..we'll be waiting where you killed our friends, or we will come the day after and kill your friends and every innocent person in the village. Your choice. Remember, you can't tell anyone about this letter. If you do..our assassinators, which we have ready to go, will kill everyone else while you attempt to be rid of us. Have fun deciding. ~ Sincerely, the Invisible Clan._

"Oh no.. No! No!" I whispered to myself, and fear enveloped my whole being.

What was I going to do?

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

I didn't understand. Hinata was like a whole different person when I spoke to her. Her voice appeared forced and depressed, and you could see stale tears blurred on her face through the light of the moon.

She was fine the day of the mission, happy even, but then her mood immediately changed after the mission. What was her deal? Well..women are pretty confusing, and this wasn't the first time I was confused by a woman.

I laid onto the long grass, creating an indent as I stared at the beautiful sky above, along with the contorted clouds that could be anything with the right imagination. I looked up at them for inspiration and answers to Hinata's behavior. I was her friend, and she never acted this way around me before. It worried me. Maybe it was a bad day? I got up from the grass and a shot of pain went through me.

Suddenly, my heart felt squeezed and my hands instinctively grabbed at the wrenchingly painful area. I couldn't fully comprehend it, but..it felt like something awry was going on.

"Ouch!" I yelped, and the pain slowly went away, but before leaving me, I saw a mental picture of Hinata. "..What was that about?"

I continued walking, eyebrows arching in concern. Hinata? I shook my head, trying to get her out of my head; I shouldn't worry about her, she'll talk to me eventually. Right?

No. The next day I saw her at an ice cream store, and I walked up to her to try to talk to her.

"Hey, Hinata!" I greeted, more excited than I thought it would sound. "How's the ice cream?"

Hinata gave me a nasty glare, took a quick bite, and left without saying another word.

"..Hinata.." I breathe out.

A few hours later, I met her again near a tree, and she just stared at it with a depressed, but somehow blank expression. Her ice cream carton was loosely placed in her hand, likely to drop it if she didn't put more of a grip on it.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" I yelled out to get her attention, and she walked away, ignoring me.

My arm fell to my waist, and I felt a sense of loneliness when she ignored me.

And during the night I saw her outside her house, sitting on her porch as she read a bloody letter. I hesitantly walked up to her and tried to greet her, but before I could, she went inside without even looking at me and locked the door.

"H-Hinata.." I stammered, confused at her actions.

But..she always talked to me..

The day after, I saw her on the swing set in the ninja academy, swinging ever so slowly. I ran to her, and bent down to look at her at eye-level.

"Hey-." I tried to say, but she pushed me back and ran out from the ninja academy's plot.

I didn't want to let her get away this time, so I ran after her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to me. My eyes were fierce, and my heart felt heavy when I noticed her trying her hardest not to look at me.

"Hinata! Why aren't you talking to me!?" I ask her, and she still refused to look at me. "Hinata!"

Hinata finally looked at me, tears falling from her cheeks. "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

I let go of her hand in shock and she rushes away from me, my body frozen to the ground as I watched her go farther away. She never yelled like that at me before.. What was wrong? I fell to the ground, not even caring to stand up. Hinata...I miss talking to you, I miss your smile, I miss..you. Why are you acting this way?

Instinctively, I got up and began to walk, slower than I ever have before. My body almost limped as my legs continued to go over the other one, and my hands hid in my pockets while I walked. I...don't get it. Does she hate me? My eyes narrowed, emotions turning to anger and frustration, I walked faster and my thoughts lead me to Hinata's house. There wasn't even a minute of hesitation when I trudged up her house's stoop, and my heart guided my hand to touch the door. But I didn't knock. There was hesitance when I stood in front of her door. I guess you could say I was confused and furious with myself, 'cause for some reason, I felt at fault. My back leaned against the door and I slipped downward, my eyes viewing my surroundings. There it was..the letter Hinata was holding not too long ago. My fingers crept closer to it, and eventually grasped it and held it to my curious optics. I read the letter..and I crumpled it up and threw it to the ground in fury.

"That's why..damn it! Hinata.." I cursed under my breath, and my ears perked up once I heard a window open.

My head arched over to the sound, and I saw Hinata jump out from her window and start running as fast as she could. My body jolted up, and I, without thinking, recklessly ran after her, and I felt myself tumble over a body.

"Ouch! ..Sakura?" I called when I saw a puff of pink hair.

"You asshole! I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!" Sakura screamed angrily, her fist daring to pulverize me.

"Wait! I need your help!" I plead, knowing that numbers would help me in this situation.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V.

"I'm here.." I manage to speak, and my fingers trembled as I felt cold skin grab my palm.

"Hello..." A voice murmured, and his other hand caressed my neck.

It was so cold..

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger..sorta! A couple more chapters (Should be), and this story will be finished! It going to be so fun to write the next chapters! Note: For some reason, I can't put the horizontal line between my paragraphs, at times. I don't know why for sure, but if you know, it would be a great tip. Also, critical criticism would help if you have any, it would really improve my writing. :)

Extra note: When I typed, "Too bad they're gone now," in the letter, it just meant that the rest of the Hyuuga were away on a mission. Convenient, I know. *Eye roll*


	4. The Glue That Keeps Us Together

A/N: This story is coming to a finale, and I'm so pumped to write down the ending. This is such a great ride, even if I didn't get a shit ton of reviews, I like my story, so that's all that matters.

:D

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V.

When I arrived for my upcoming death, I knew by memory, that this was the place where everything went down. I could even see the blood from that day, splattered on the bark of the ginormous trees. Unless, of course, another group of men were brutally murdered in the same exact place. No..that wasn't possible. I saw one of the ninja's headbands on the ground, and it confirmed my memory. This was definitely the spot.

I stood in place, anxiously awaiting for my killers. A bitter smile forced its way to my lips.

I remember just minutes ago, I was deciding if I should leave or not. Fear was what kept me waiting till now, and the longing for living. Maybe it was the feeling of hope..but even so, If I had brought anyone, people would die. It was for the best..one dies, everyone else lives. That was a good deal, right? My body shivered when I felt the touch of cold skin on one of my palms. I knew someone was there.

"Hello.." A voice whispered, his other hand creeping up my neck and caressing it.

His touch was so..cold.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

Moments ago, I was about to be beaten to a pulp by Sakura Haruno, and now, she agreed to help me. The concern for Hinata was clearly shown on her face, and knowing fully well that there's wasn't much time to grab supplies or weapons, we recklessly tracked her location by the indented steps in the grass and dirt. Even the tree branches were deeply indented by a footprint.

I could feel the relief flood me from the inside, and I felt confidence when the tracks seemed to stop farther ahead, and I even saw a puff of black hair..it had to be Hinata! Sakura nudged me, pointing at the hair in excitement.

"We found her!" Sakura announced, her smile wide and bright.

"Yeah-." I said, but was abruptly interrupted by Sakura's arm pushing against my abdomen.

"Hold up. The invisible clan just went visible. There's at least a hundred of them..maybe we should strategize?" Sakura suggested, and I felt my feet move in place from anxiety.

I knew if we just ran in there that they might just kill Hinata on sight, especially since she was being tied against the tree, and all of the ninjas were forming a neat circle around her and the tree. The only way to get her safely was either an aerial rescue, a distraction rescue, or a well thought out behind rescue.

"You're right. What rescue formation should we go with?" I ask, knowing that her strategies always seemed to go perfectly.

"I say we go with the one that makes the least noise. A distraction formation would only cause the ninjas to tense up and expect more of us. An aerial rescue is risky, but it could work. What do you say? Aerial?" Sakura suggested, and I readily agreed.

"Of course." I said, nodding quickly.

Hinata! Hang in there!

You have to make it..for you, for everyone, for me..

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V.

The ninjas were visible in front of me, obviously not worried if I would go ninja-mode on them; but then again, it's not like I could take them all on. I sighed when they finally decided to prop me up against one of the nearby trees, and tie me to it; the man's icy hands trailed up to my chin and gazed in awe of my hazy pupils. The lavender color shined in his eyes, and a crooked grin played into his role of an antagonist.

"The Byakugan..that may fetch a good price, or we could make some use of it." The man told me, most likely the clan leader of these idiots. "Jai! Get me one of the sharper kunais!"

Jai quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and showcased the intimidating weapon for all to see. A spit ball rolled down my throat instinctively, and my fingers flailed in an avail attempt to save myself. But in a way, I was getting prepared for my future death, and the excruciating pain that would await me from the eye extraction. 'Cause God knows that they won't kill me first..

My killer grasped onto the sharp armament shown in front of him, and slowly wiped it in front of me with his frosty, pale finger, as if to intimidate me. Fear began to bubble up my insides, and the whole experience made me cringe in fear. His grin grew wider, and he tip-toed towards me to enforce my trembling. I couldn't move..and that possibility..made tears drip down my cheeks. I am completely vulnerable to him, and I began to feel the piece of metal move across my temple. I felt my blood dribble, and my heart dropped when I began to comprehend the fact that I was really going to die, and I was going to suffer before the agonizing death that awaited me. My eyes gazed up at my murderer, expecting to see his disgusting, vicious features. I did see the bastard, but, I also saw my savior from the corner of my eye.

"Naruto.." I gasped, my tears coming full-fledged now.

My murderer looked up at the sky, confused at the name I spouted, and his eyes almost bulged from his face when he saw Naruto lunging toward him. There was no time to flee, only time to stand and let the cruel death overcome your being. I felt no sorrow as I watched him be horizontally sliced by Naruto's powerful swing and fling of the wrist. His bloody kunai stayed firmly in grip.

"Naruto!" I called him, scared to death when I saw his familiar face. I knew I should be upset and angry, but, I was so happy to be alive. "Thank you.." My crying became embarrassingly louder.

He turned to me, his face expressing relief and a bit of happiness as he untangled me from the ropes. I let the ropes dangle off, and I couldn't help the flood of emotions that came over me as I practically jumped into Naruto's embrace and hugged him till he seemed out of breath. I felt a tap at my shoulder, most likely a reminder to let his lungs catch air. I slowly retract myself and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you.." I said again, and his lips pressed together, his mind appearing to be in deep thought.

"Of course." Naruto simply answered, and playfully ruffled up my hair.

A blush spattered itself upon me, and then I realized that we were still surrounded by a large portion of ninjas, and I nudged Naruto to remind him. He quickly looked in my direction, and then skimmed the area. How predictable..as soon as we look they turn invisible. There was Hell to pay..not only did we kill the other ninjas from before, but now we killed their leader.

"Hinata, we could use some of that magical eye stuff right about now." Naruto told me, and I saw Sakura from afar, fending off the attacks from the invisible ninjas. "All right! Byakugan!"

I let the power flow through my body, and my mental panorama indicated the necessary locations for my friends' convenience. My fingers pointing at all the directions they were at, and I let my small frame crash against the enemy so I could help my friends out other than being an instructor. I felt my fists go into each one of their bodies, my adrenaline rush pumping through my veins while the blood from my enemies gushed onto me from the numerous fights I started with them. My legs and my arms were in perfect harmony while I bashed their heads against the ground, their painful screams echoed into my ears, but I felt no sympathy as I continued my onslaught. The trauma from my foretold death gave me horrible mental pictures, and the only way to relieve them was to get rid of everyone that was a threat to me.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! HAH!" I screamed, half-panting while my fists automatically punched at anything and everything.

Fear was what kept me going, 'cause I knew my body was begging for my cease. My breathing soon became very air-hungry, and I fought for every puff of air while my body fought for my life. I had to squint, due to the blood flying into my eyes and face; I knew this would end as a gruesome sight, but even so, I kept punching. Nothing could stop my crazed flow.

Except for..

"AHHHHGhhh!" Naruto yelled out in pain, and held onto his stomach.

I feared for the worst, ran to him, and punched the ninja in front of me's face so hard that it caused his unconciousness. I quickly kneeled down and pressed my hand against Naruto's wound. Blood had all ready saturated his cloth, and then started to soak my skin. My eyes constricted, tears welled up, and I looked around for Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I kept calling, and I eventually saw her run toward me, and I could tell that she was limping. But I had to ignore it for now.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed, and lightly pushed me away to get to his wound. "Guard us! I need to heal him now!"

I nodded in understanding. Believe me, I was going to murder these guys for what they did. A chuckle escaped my lips..there was only seven left, and I cracked my knuckles in furious pleasure. My anger was the only thing that conserved my energy, and my feet jumped into the air, my hands digging through my pockets to grab my kunais. I hit them all square in the head without fail, their blood stained the dusty ground. I moved away from the gory scene, and I caught my breath for a few seconds before I recalled the fact that Naruto was in jeopardy. I spun around on my one heel, and dashed toward them, worry covered my features.

"Sakura..?" I call her, I slowly come to a stop, eyes fixated on Naruto's bloody cut.

"I can't heal him properly. He's bleeding too much, and I didn't bring any supplies." Sakura replied to my call, and her lips squished together in disdain.

"N-no supplies?" I stammered, and my eyes averted to Sakura's dark expression.

"Yeah. We came in a hurry, and I didn't have time to bring anything." Sakura told me in a bitter tone.

"Well, let's just get out of here..-" I suggest, and Sakura cut me off before I could say anything else.

"He won't make it. He'll die of blood loss before we get there.. Don't you see? We're at least twelve miles from Konoha." Sakura stated, her eyes fierce and her fingers trembling.

Naruto didn't utter a word, he only gasped for as much air as he could take in.

"He needs bandages? Got it. He needs blood..? ...Got it." I say, almost hesitating for the blood part. I knew this would be painful but I didn't care. "Can you transfer blood if it's out?"

"Yes..why?" Sakura answered, her eyes then opened in realization. "Hianta, you wouldn't-!"

My thoughts were more of a spur of the moment thing, but I did not hesitate to pull out my kunai and enforce all my strength into it. A grim look overtook me before I did the unbelievable. I stabbed my leg, and ripped it out to let the blood drizzle out.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I screeched in sheer agony, and the screech seemed to sound off the whole world. Pain was the only thought I had, and through the pain I dropped my blood drenched kunai on the dirt. "AHH..hahh.."

I gasped over and over, and I motioned for Sakura to hurry.

"Go! Fucking go!" I yell, blood practically flooding over my whole leg.

Sakura sat in shock at my words, I could feel it, but I didn't care what I said at the moment. I only wanted Naruto's safety to be ensured. While my thoughts started to circulate, I saw Sakura snap back to reality and her hands rushed to heal Naruto. The flourescent green orbs flashing through her hands, caused my thoughts to only gear at Naruto and the blood being taken away from me. It felt like hours when I waited for her to pull all the blood she needed for Naruto to live, but it was only a time of five minutes. She wiped her transpired forehead, and looked down at her work, then looked at me, clearly wanted those bandages I said I would supply. I gave her my jacket and Konoha band as quickly as I could with the aches in my body. Her eyes gave me a quick scan, as if embarrassed. Really? I should be the embarrassed one. Even so, she took it and wrapped it around Naruto's abdomen and tied it with my band.

"So..what now?" Sakura asked me, her lips clenched.

"Mmph..take Naruto." I say, blood starting to reach the ground below me.

Sakura's eyes widened, and looked infuriated at my words. "I'm not leaving you behind! Ah!" She groaned suddenly and held her lower thigh.

My view instantly averts to Sakura's probable injury, and I took a guess. "You're hurt.."

"I can handle it." Sakura stoically stated, and spoke up again. "Hinata, we don't have time..we need to go now."

"You hurt your leg, Sakura..you can't get there in time with me dragging you down." I pointed out, and my eyes lowered. "I'll be okay, all right?"

"NO!" Sakura yelled, and I shrunk back. "I'm not leaving you behind! Just lemme.."

Sakura walked around the area, and grabbed a few pieces of cloth from the deceased men around us. She swiftly limped over to me, and wrapped the clothes around my leg, her eyes intent on keeping me and Naruto alive through the ordeal.

"You're gonna make it..okay?" Sakura tried to assure me, but her face still conceived utter worry.

I did not reply to her desperate statement, and I let her attempt her availed try. She tied one of the headbands from the dead guys to hold my temporary bandages together, and you could see tears begging to come from her burning red eyes.

"Why are you trying so hard to save me..?" I ask, my face contorted in confusion.

"Because..you're my friend." Sakura simply replied, and softly added, "And Naruto needs you.."

I overheard her whisper, and it felt like she tried to make sure I'd hear it. A bittersweet smile placed itself on my lips, and I felt a slight bit of happiness when I overheard her say it.

"Let's go." Sakura directed, and picked up the both of us. She almost fell when she carried us on her shoulders, and I knew we wouldn't make it. "We can make it..we can make it..I know we'll make it!"

I looked over at Naruto's pale face, and you could tell he was unconscious. No wonder he was so quiet during the crazy situation. My thoughts went to a halt, and I heard Sakura's heavy panting as she tried her hardest to run. I felt sympathy to her, and spoke up to her displeasure.

"Sakura..let me go. You'll make it there faster-." I tried to save her the trouble, but her words pushed mine away.

"Hinata. I'm saving you both, whether you like it or not." Sakura grunted, and her limp seemed to get worse. "We'll make it, okay? ..We'll make it!"

I decided to let her vain attempts at keeping me pepped up work, and I occasionally saw her face fall in worry and fear. She was more scared than the both of us. Ouch.. The pain in my leg twinged again, and I wished for the pain to go away. There was only one way. I squeezed my eyes together, and forced myself to sleep, my worried thoughts of Sakura forceably ended.

_THUD_

My eyes opened instinctively at the sound of a fall. I felt a throbbing pain in my temple, and I grabbed at it to relieve it. After a moment of holding my head steady, I noticed my body was lying on the ground, and Sakura and Naruto were also laid onto the ground. My body, to my disdain, refused to rise up from my lying position; therefore, I crawled to them, every once in a while grabbing at my wound. I checked both of their pulses.

"Still alive.." I say in disbelief, and notice Sakura's horribly bruised leg.

It was worse than I thought. But..how could that make her unconscious? My eyes averted to a splotch of blood underneath her head. What? I crawled closer to her, and saw a heavy blow must of been sent to her head. I wondered why for a moment, until I saw that there were coins skewed around the dusty dirt.

We were robbed.

I didn't have time to conceive what had happened, there was blood everywhere, and I had to safely evacuate my friends out of this place. My eyes scanned my surroundings, and a branch drooped down, as if inviting me to take it. I carried my weak body toward it, and my hands ripped it from the bark. I pushed pressure on it, and I was able to stand with its support. I limped over to my bruised and battered friends, and ripped part of my cloth off for Sakura's drenched skull. She was lucky to still be breathing. I picked her up and flipped her to my other shoulder, my body heaving low to the ground. I pant in pain, and try to pick up Naruto, but the weight was too much for my shoulder; so, I grabbed Sakura's headband and tied it to Naruto's ankle, and knotted in a long piece of my bandage to make my pulling him easier. Finally I tug, and felt victorious as I felt Naruto's weight getting lighter: the pull strategy was much more successful than I thought.

I looked ahead to see how far we were, and I felt a wind of relief pass through my system when I could see the Konoha statues from afar. Just a little farther and I could finally lie down and sleep. I was so tired..and bloody..

"Everything hurts so much.." I moan, and my steps were growing more desperate.

My eyes catch Sakura's gray face, and my heart sunk. She didn't give up on me, so I _won't _give up on her..or Naruto.

A twinge of pain surprised me once again, and I look down to see the cause of it. My wound opened..it was bleeding past my bandages, and my eyebrows knitted together in painful frustration. It hurts so much..I could barely move now that the blood started to drizzle off my skin. This wasn't going to end well.

"No..no! No, no no!" I cried horribly, and I felt my heart pounding in a constant virtuoso. "I can't stop now! I can't!"

I try to gain back my gumption; my thoughts instantly turn to my father, and anger started to fuel me back up. He always told me I was worthless, that I could never hold up the title of 'Hyuuga,' and my sister was going to take over my title. She was better than me..everyone was. Just like my father said..I'm weak, I'm useless, I'm naive. My footprints got deeper, and my eyesight grew hazy. The fuel of anger doesn't last long when you're drowning in blood.

"No..not now..not yet!" I cry again, and I began to trip over my feet. "I won't..die!"

There it was..the Konoha guard area. The guards had taken notice of me, and I walked faster, having enthusiasm of my life possibly lasting longer. My tears fell, and I could feel my body getting lighter when I got closer to my goal.

I made it.

I fell on the guard in front of me, and passed out in his arms. I really made it..I really, really made it.

Several hours later..

My eyelids slowly opened, I could see everything as a blur, and I blinked a couple times to enable my vision. Thank goodness..I wasn't blind. My eyes scanned the room, and the bright lights above me showed the simple furniture in the white room. It was obvious. I was in a hospital. My thoughts were confirmed when I looked down at my once before bloody leg, and saw it as a wrapped up, gauze-filled potato. I smiled..everything was okay. I continued to scan around, my eyes widened when I saw Naruto laying down next to me; his hand lazily hung from off his bed. I pulled my hand from the thin blanket on top of me, and reached out to hold his hand. I squeezed his palm, and my face deepened into a dark red. My eyes closed, going back to sleep was the only excuse I could use to hold his hand as long as I was now.

Guilty as charged. I still loved him.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I had been awake for a while, but, when Hinata grabbed my hand for comfort, I couldn't help but pretend to sleep. It was for her. The only way to thank her for saving me was to allow her to feel a light amount of happiness. I smiled in return.

It wasn't that bad.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the last, I can't wait to write it down! It's a very short ending, so I'll be able to update really quickly. :D Super excited.

Reply to the guests: At first, I didn't even realize how shitty the letter was until I looked back at it, courtesy of your review. Yes, it was horrible, I'm sorry for typing out such a horrible letter like that. I hope this chapter will make up for it.

And to the assassinator comment, I didn't even notice it for some reason. Deep apologies for the mistakes. D:


	5. My Feelings

A/N: Last chapter, and this is going to be very short, but also sweet. I hope that the ending gives you closure and all that. Thanks for reading and taking the time to continue to read this story.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

Who knew that pretending to fall asleep actually induced real sleep. I stretched lazily in my oddly comfortable hospital bed, and I clicked my tongue after my stretching session. My arms laid under my head, and I inhaled deeply through my nose. I was pretty content now..the pain in my stomach was practically non-existent, and all my friends appeared to be safe. Now that I think about it..how was Hinata? Oh yeah..we held hands not too long ago..hope it doesn't get awkward for us. I want us to remain as friends, you know? I turned to my side in the bed, and my eyes scanned the room. Hinata wasn't in her bed, but she was standing by the window in our room. Her crutches stood closely against the wall adjacent from her, and the support for her standing was the narrow counter under the window pane. She stared out of it, her breath creating misty blotches on the glass.

"Hinata." I softly call her, and she almost looked stunned to hear her name called.

She looked behind her shoulder, and gave me a tender gaze; but it also looked sad and unapproachable. I slowly got up from my sleeping quarters, and my sluggish limp caused me to stay at a slow pace. Still, I walked to her, and my palm rested on her shoulder to show thoughtfulness.

"What happened to Sakura?" Hinata spoke up to relieve the awkward tension.

"She came here not too long ago to check on us, you were sleeping during the visit. I mean, after all, you did lose a lot of blood." I answered, pointing out an obvious detail.

"..Yeah.." Hinata wistfully whispered.

An uncanny silence controlled the room for quite a while, and when I felt it to be appropriate to leave her side, she grabbed my shoulder. I glanced back at her, and her expression showed a certain curiosity.

"W-wait.." She stuttered, her stutter showing that she was nervous about something. "B-back when I-I c-c-confessed to you, you never a-answered..."

I felt awkwardness start to envelop me, and I knew I had to answer eventually. I couldn't just leave. I anxiously paced in place, and my eyes moved back and forth to avoid eye contact; I couldn't seem to make the words come out, and Hinata clearly needed an answer. I mean, who would blame her for wanting to know? She deserved to know. I stopped pacing, but my eyes still did not dare to look at her piercing optics.

"Hinata..I.." I forced the words out, slowly, but simply. "I don't like you in the same way."

Hinata didn't say anything. She just went back to her silent daydreaming phase.

I spoke up again, "But I would like to know more about you..as friends." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

Hinata looked back at me, and she stood there, just staring at me, surveying me from up to down as if to see if I was serious. Her hand slowly reached out, her fingers intently wiggling to catch my palm. My lips curved into a bright smile, and I shook her hand immediately.

"Friends?" I asked excitedly, still shaking her hand.

"..Of course." Hinata managed to say, and weakly smiled back at me. "..Friend."

Something inside me made my heart feel sprightly and fuzzy; maybe this was a sign? A sign that one day we might become more than friends. Hmm..you know what? I wouldn't mind that.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked the ending..I know it's not what you expect out of a romance, but I feel like this ending would make more sense. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
